


Mario Brothers Jazz Trio

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Halloween Costumes, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: Cisco demands that Harry attend a costume party with the gang. Harry decides to bring his grumpiness along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some leftover Halloween feels for y'all. Also I'm new to Harrisco and I'm currently in love with them, enjoy! 
> 
> Much thanks to turtlelady17 for beta-ing and helping everything flow so well! <3

“You want me to do what, Ramon?”

“Put on the damn costume, Harry.” Cisco scolded, pushing the mask against Harry's chest and giving him a challenging look. “You're not getting any more Big Belly Burger until you put on the damn mask and go to the costume party with us.”

Harry sighed dramatically and grabbed the mask so Cisco would back up. Harry was getting a bit hot under the collar from Cisco’s lack of personal space.

Slipping on the mask, he looked in the nearest reflective surface and was met with his own puzzling look. “Ramon, why the mustache and green hat? I don't get it.”

Cisco froze in his frantic movements from across the room and slowly turned on his heel towards Harry. “You...you mean to tell me…that you don't know who Luigi is?”

Harry shrugged and scratched at the fake mustache resting on his lips.

Cisco was visibly upset. “Earth Two doesn't have Luigi? What about Mario?” He plopped on his own hat and mustache, looking in disbelief at an unphased Harry. “The Mario Bros and Bowser? Princess Peach?”

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands together and nodding his head. “The Mario Brothers! They're my favorite jazz trio! They have this great single, Save the Peach. I'll show them to you sometime.”

Cisco simply stood there, mouth agape, eye slightly twitching. He threw his hands up, grabbing the rest of his costume and heading out towards the cortex where the rest of the team was getting ready.

~

Iris and Barry were costumed as Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, and no one could deny how they both rocked the spandex.

Caitlyn went as a glowing Marie Curie, because science.

Wally and Jesse were dressed up as Aladdin and Jasmine. Apparently Earth Two also didn't have Disney Princesses. Wally pretended to be nonchalant about the movies, but he enjoyed reliving the classics as much as he enjoyed Jesse’s smiling face in the colorful glow of the movies.

Joe was simply dressed in all red, with a green hat, and a piece of paper taped to his chest that said “Tabasco”. Everyone truly was proud of his effort.

“Let's go! I need a drink to deal with the fact that there exists a universe in which Mario Brothers don't exist.” Cisco buckled his overalls up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

Jesse piped up, “They do exist! I played their hits in high school jazz band!”

Cisco just groaned loudly and headed for the door, pulling Harry behind him by his overall straps, and the giggles of his friends following close behind.

~

The party was thrown by one of Iris’ coworkers. The weather was nice and brisk in the covered patio, a warm bonfire in the distance wafting throughout the festivities. The mood was set, complete with creepy decorations, fun yet spooky music, dim lighting, and blood red spiked punch.

Cisco was elated at the sugary, alcoholic beverage, filling and finishing a whole glass before refilling and sauntering away, a lighter spring in his step.

Everyone was paired off and mingling. Iris was introducing Barry to some of her co-workers, Wally and Jesse were already dancing, and Caitlin was in deep conversation with a guy dressed at Newton. And to everyone's surprise, Joe invited Cecile, who came dressed as a pepper, and was currently laughing boisterously at some ridiculous Joe-joke.

Cisco turned to his side to see Harry uncomfortably clutching his still full drink. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry came to and nodded, sipping his drink to avoid speaking.

Cisco shook his head, “Don't tell me you don't have Halloween where you're from, too.”

“No, we do. It's just, I'm just, it's nothing.” Harry grimaced and looked away.

The side eye Cisco gave Harry was nothing new to the both of them. Their close quarters lab and many months working side by side had afforded them the luxury of unspoken communication. They could easily read one another at the drop of a hat and their friendship had flourished because of it.

Harry responded by turning towards the house and leaving the main festivities. Cisco followed close behind, filling up his drink again on the way.

Once inside, the music was dulled and the lights were completely out. Cisco followed Harry to the end of a hallway, away from the bathroom and front doors so no one could bother them.

When they stopped, Harry turned to Cisco, who already had his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

“Ugh,” Harry scoffed quietly. “It's stupid. This whole thing is stupid.”

“Harry, damnit, spit it out. I don't have all night to tend to your ego.” Cisco shot out, only slightly playful.

“It's just, I don't feel safe. Here.” He ripped off his hat and mustache and stared off into the distance, fiddling with some decorations on the wall.

“What do you mean, exactly? You're basically surrounded by a team of superheroes, and you don't feel safe?”

“What if someone recognizes me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm supposed to be dead here. A known murder. The man who ruined countless lives by pushing my scientific agenda.” He was starting to get flustered and Cisco was scared he might accidentally break something.

“Woah, woah, Harry, calm it.” He placed a hand on his arm and squeezed him gently to pull him out of his spiraling rant. “First of all, you are safe here. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. Secondly, if you wore your damn costume, no one would recognize you.” Cisco took the opportunity to place Harry's hat back on his head, pressing the sticky side of the mustache against his lips and smoothing it down for him. “And, besides, you're not Harrison anyway. You're Harry. There's no other like you. You're not responsible for his actions. If there's anyone who understands that best, it's me. Harrison… Eobard, he killed me once before. But you, Harry, honestly you make me excited to get out of bed in the morning. I care about you and I want you to be happy here, with me-- us-- all of us.” Cisco started to realize his word vomit and cut himself off.

His feelings had been getting out of control lately. He always wanted to hug Harry or touch him somehow. He found himself bringing him fresh coffee more often and sitting closer as they worked on projects together. He hadn't thought through his feelings yet, so he put down his drink and shut his mouth before he might say something he'll regret.

Harry gave a small nod and a tiny smile, barely visible through his fake mustache. He placed a hand on top of Cisco’s and gave a small squeeze. “Thanks, Ramon. That- that really means a lot.”

Cisco blushed deeply and rolled his eyes; the few drinks in his system spurred him on and he reached forward to pull Harry in for a warm hug. The only time they ever hugged was for a brief goodbye before Harry hopped back into his own universe. This was unchartered territory.

Cisco’s arms were tight around Harry’s waist, his head resting against his chest. Harry slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Cisco as well, placing a hand in his hair and leaning his head gingerly against Cisco's.

Harry could feel the tension leaving his body slowly as their subtly intimate warm embrace calmed his heart.

After a few moments of breathing in the sweet smell of Cisco's hair, Harry pulled away slightly. As Cisco stepped back, his hand accidentally brushed Harry's and he instinctively grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. The pair paused, Cisco’s cheeks filled with a deep blush and Harry's breath caught. When neither of them let go, Cisco looked back up to Harry sheepishly and asked, “So, Luigi, you ever bobbed for apples?”

Harry cracked a grin and shot back, “Mario, I was the best professional apple bobber in my division. Three year champ.”

They began to walk back towards the party through the house, hand in hand, “Professional apple bobber? So Earth Two does have its perks, then.”

When they reached the patio door, they let go of each other's hands without needing to discuss why. Harry opened the door for Cisco and motioned him through. As Cisco went through, Harry leaned down and sang the intro theme to the Mario Bros. game in his ear.

Cisco gasped in shock and playfully punched Harry's arm, “You big fat liar! You totally know the Mario Bros!”

Harry tittered a laugh as he followed Cisco out into the crowd.

 

 


End file.
